The Prisoner
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Jack is a prisoner on Davy Jones' ship. Jones wants something from Will though. Jack offers to trade places instead though. Jack soon finds out though, that it is more then he can take. R. Jack X Davy.


-1Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I don't' own any of the characters either. I do own my mind though, kind of. Hehe.

I only have one thing to say, and that is: WARNING: This story contains very sick things, if you don't like Male to Male contact, and are below the age of 16 or the age that your parents find 'mature' then don't read this. I don't want to get in trouble for something you shouldn't be reading. Kind of violent. Review when your done please. Enjoy.

The Prisoner

"Bring me the prisoner." Davy Jones said, his voice vibrating from off of the walls as he hissed out to his sickly looking crew mates.

"Yes sir." One of them hissed, one eye missing from lack of behavior towards his master. He also had a rock shaped head, signaling that he was as grotesque on the outside as he was inside.

Davy Jones watched him leave. 'I'll get my way…' He said in his mind, looking at the giant organ in his room. 'The sea keeps me from you…but others…This is different.' He laughed to himself, waiting for the prisoner to be brought to him.

4 minutes passed and Davy Jones growled to himself, anger flaring as he tried guessing what was taking his stupid crew mates so long to bring in the man. Then there was a knock on his door and Jones felt his anger drop.

Two men dragging a body rushed in after given permission to enter. The man they held had a torn shirt on, and he was limp in the other two's arms. They dropped him on the floor, allowing a loud 'thunk' to take place.

Davy Jones looked at them with anger, "How can I do anything if ye be haven' 'im already half dead!" It was an angry snarl that made the two men jump back, terrified of their captain's wrath.

"Sorry sir…He was like that when we went down." The one with a rock for a head said lowly.

"Ah…Get the hell out of here." Said Jones, his anger flaring up again. He motioned for them to leave and they ran out.

Jones walked over to the body, seeing that the corpse was still very much alive. "You can't stand boy?" He asked.

The form moved his head up, "Aye, I can…I just don't be feeling like it." He smirked at the ghostly captain, unafraid of what he would do to him.

"Oh…" The captain said, smiling evilly. "You're going to be wishen' you respected me more if ye keep this up." He said, forcing the man up with his claw, drawing blood as he pulled relentlessly at the man's arm.

The man didn't cry out though, he simply stood, and looked up at the captain. "Wot do ya want?" He asked, his attitude staying the same. Mocking and enthusiastic.

Davy Jones smiled, "Tell me where Mr. Turner is Jack." He got right to the point.

Jack's head snapped up, "What?" He said, his voice giving way a little.

"Tell me where he is." The captain said, looking at the chains that kept Jack's arms pinned behind his back. "Tell me where he is…and I'll let ye go." He smiled, knowing that he could get his way with Jack if he promised him his life.

Jack looked at him. "What do ya want with Will?" He asked. He sounded tired, wary as if he were not wanting an answer.

"Turner and I have a little…problem at the moment. You see… I was in the middle of something with him…but before I could rightfully 'teach' him, he got away." Jones growled into the other captain's ear as he said the words with anger.

"What can you do with Will?" Jack asked, a little worried at what the other man would say.

"I need him for…Something." Jones said, not saying much but still meaning a lot.

"You want Will's body." Jack said, glaring at the creature.

"Yes…So that I can break every bone in it." He laughed as he thought of what he could do with Will's fragile body under him. "I would love to break him into something… 'new.'" He laughed, his mock sickening Jack to the bone.

"Leave the boy alone. You know as well as I that he is taken for." Jack hissed out.

"Yeah…By some trashy little girl." Jones hissed back. "A man as fine as Will deserves someone more…Filling, don't you think, captain Sparrow?" He asked Jack, lightly touching his stomach and even using a tentacle to tickle his ear with.

Jack kept his ground though, not moving. "To be taken fully by you, would be a very nasty punishment, even sickening." Jack said, his voice light and carefree.

Jones laughed, "Is that so?" He moved over to stand fully in front of Jack, "Then how's about ye fill in for Will?" His question was laced in darkness and a tormented feeling.

Jack gave a grunt, "By will, no. By force ye'll have to then." He said, smiling a cocky smile to the fishy man.

The creature gave a snort, but then smiled, "Then it shall be." He said as he knocked Jack back, letting him fall to the ground with a loud 'thud.' "Oh…That had to hurt." Jones said with a small hate in his voice.

"Ah…Maybe." Jack said with a low sigh. His head had slammed into the ground, forcing him to have a blind sight for a few seconds. When his sight came back to normal though, he noticed that Jones was now on top of him, looking down on his victim.

"Jack…" Davy Jones said in a low whisper.

Jack looked up at him, "I really wish you wouldn't say my name." He said with a slightly anger in his voice.

Davy Jones leaned down, forcing tentacles to slid over Jack's face, leaving a sticky mess on him. "Be grateful enough that I'm saying your name. I could just call ye captive, or prisoner." He laughed a little and then began to crouch on Jack's stomach, sitting lightly with his knees on the ground. "How do you want to do this?" He asked, looking down at the slightly smaller man.

"With you outside." Jack laughed a little.

"Why you pick today to be so cocky, I don't know why." Jones hissed out. "You pick the hard way?" He brought down his claw on Jack's shirt, drawing it back and tearing it with a violent movement. It went to shreds on the cabin's floor. It lay there, torn and broken. "You will be the same in a good time." He hissed at the human.

Jack turned to him, "Go on then." There was no fear in his voice. Jack wasn't even sure he knew why he was so calm, why he didn't care what Jones did to him. As long as Will was safe, he figured he was fine too.

Jones smiled and then took two tentacle covered fingers and stuffed them into Jack's mouth, forcing him to almost swallow them. He moved them in and out while he removed Jack's pants, seeing that they would do nothing good in the future.

"Stop…" Jack said through a mouth of tentacles.

Jones did not listen to him though, instead, he forced more of the sticky and slimy appendages into the other man's mouth. "Wots wrong Jack…ye not be liken' this now?" He said, there was nothing but shear mock in his voice.

Jack looked up at him, smiling before biting down on the 'fingers,' which caused the man above him to twitch in pain.

"You little…" Jones growled as he ripped away the pants that were protecting Jack's body.

Jack gave a small gasp as the claw cut into his thigh, hooking him as Jones had attempted to pull the cloth away. He succeeded, but with a bloody follow up.

"Oh…" He said, looking down at Jack's thigh, "Looks like you cut yourself." He laughed sickly, "Maybe if your good, I'll give ye something for it." He lay a tentacle finger on it.

Jack hissed back at the pain, "Don't touch it…I don't know where you have been…You'll infect it."

Once again, Jones did not find the humor in the joke. He instead leaned back, forcing more weight onto Jack's legs, forcing them to press into the wood with more force.

Jack only gave a small cry of pain, but kept even that mostly to himself. He felt the sting of the cut as Jones pushed onto it, forcing more blood out. He gasped a little, but kept most in. He had felt worse then this before. Being smacked by a VERY angry Wench was a lot worse then this. He smiled. A LOT worse.

"What ye be smilen' about Jack? Don't ye know that I'm not even at the good part yet." He laughed as he let his tentacle covered hand move down Jack's body, toward his entrance.

Jack only quivered a moment, a little afraid of what was to come. He took a breath though and waited. He watched though, wanting to see how Davy Jones was going to do it.

Jack's hands were going numb from being under him, and he shifted a little to his side. Davy Jones had had his claw on his chest, keeping him from moving, but apparently not well enough. Jack heard Jones hiss down at him. "Ye be wanten' it from the side then?" He asked.

Jack looked at him with a curious look, "Side?" He said.

Jones smiled down on him, an evil look coming across his face as he then began to move closer to Jack's mouth with his own, "The side."

Jack flinched when a sudden tentacle shot up into him, forcing it's way violently up as it wiggled inside.

Jones smiled at seeing this. He gave a grunt as he felt the tight area close around his 'finger.' He laughed, "So tight." He whispered.

Jack said nothing, only kept his eyes closed. He could feel it move in him, as if it were a small worm. He tried to move back onto his back, but was forcing to stay sideways by Davy Jones. He gave an annoyed growl.

"You think ye can feel that?" Jones asked, thrusting another finger in. "Feel this." He laughed as Jack twisted in pain. "Does it hurt yet?" He asked with a sarcastic grunt.

Jack looked up at him, "No." He said, lying to the man above him.

Jones saw his face twist in pain for only second, "Then we should do a little more to ye." He smiled as he forced nearly all of the tentacles in. He thrust them in deep, causing Jack to cry out in pain. Jones heard the man under him thump his head against the ground, as if trying to knock himself out.

"Come now Jack…It can't be that bad." He laughed at then thrust out, only to force his way back into the pirate. Jack gave a small, muffled yell in response. "Maybe I'm wrong?" The captain of the Dutchman said with a smirk on his face.

Jack looked up at him. He said nothing, only groaned and tried to close his legs. This only led to Jones laughing and then forcing Jack's left leg up, and held it under his arm, forcing his leg to be out of the way and locked in his grip. Jack gave another cry of pain as Jones laughed and thrust his hand deep into him, causing blood to finally leak out of him. "Sto--op." He said to the fishy captain above him.

Jones didn't listen though, he only sneered, "Ye can't take it, can ye Jack?" He forced more into Jack, the man screamed in pain. "What's that Jack? Is it really that bad?" He asked, thrusting in and out of Jack with a great force. The man cried out in pain, "I guess it is." He laughed.

Jack gave another grunt as Jones slowed down a little, he reached over with one of the tentacles and placed it onto Jack's shaft, pumping it along with his hand thrusts. Jack gave a small groan of pain.

"Ye should be happy I'm taking the time to do this." Jones said, giving a little edge to his voice as he thrust deep and hard into Jack.

Jack looked at him. "Pig." He muttered out to the man above him.

Jones smiled, "You're getting hard." He mumbled as he looked down at the organ. He unbuttoned himself, "Tell me ye want me in ye." He said, there was a gentle tone in his voice. "Tell me that, and I'll go easy on ye for the rest of the time." He said.

Jack glared up at him through pain glazed eyes. He said nothing for a few seconds. "If…I…don't?" He asked, breathing hard.

"Then, I'll make you bleed for the rest of your life." Jones threatened, fisting Jack with his hand. This caused more blood to come out and Jack to give another yell of pain.

"Fine!" Jack said, his breathing going sharp as his voice sounded more like a girl's then a mans. "I--I want you in me." He said, his teeth and eyes clenched shut.

"That's more like it." The dominate male said as he slipped his hand out of Jack. He replaced his hand with his own organ though, pushing gently inside like he had promised. He let it sit there, but found no need really because Jack was already loose from the tentacles that were in him.

"Ready?" Jones asked, hinting to Jack that he was going to begin weather or not he wanted him to or not.

"Agh." Jack's only response was to the other man as he groaned. He felt the smooth rocking as Jones began to push in and out of him with a gentle force. He was still on his side, which caused him to feel more then he really wanted to, but forced his prostate to become more entertained. He gave a sigh as he began to get use to the feeling. Blood was still bleeding from him though, he could feel it slip out of him like water over himself when he took a shower.

"I'll have to speed up now Jack." Jones informed him before he began to pick up speed. He also moved three tentacles around Jack's shaft, so that he was feeling an odd sucking on his shaft. He gave a groan as both of the pleasures were formed into one. He burst out onto Davy Jones' Hands and himself.

Jones followed him a few violent thrusts later, filling him with his seed.

Jack gave a hiss as the other captain began to slowly come out of him. Still on the floor, he felt something wrap around his groin. He looked down. Jones was placing something on his lower half, probably to stop the bleeding. He gave another hiss as Jones smiled and applied some sort of liquid to his behind. "Don' worry Jack…You'll be ready for tomorrow if I be needing you." He smiled and laughed a little. "I think I will be keeping ye, after all, ye want to keep Will safe, don't ye?" He asked. He began to walk away.

Jack banged his head into the ground, knowing that the stupid Dutchman captain was right. He groaned and then fought back the urge to cry as he thought about how long he was going to be here.

The end.

Oneshot! Like I said before. Well anyway, how do you all like it? Don't forget to review. I am sorry once again that this is a Davy/Jack fic, I just love the pairings if Jones is in it. Don't ask why…God…It does make me sound like a sicko. Oh well…Love what you get, get what you love. Review. Bye.

-September 5, 2007, 10:53 PM.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Take the final test for me, so that I won't have to go.


End file.
